Complicated
by MagnusBanelover
Summary: -Rewrite- Magnus Bane lives a fairly normal life, like any other teenage boy's. He has a loving boyfriend, the cutest best friend, his father, and a dark past. A past he doesn't like to think about, much less talk about, to even himself. Will he be able to open up to his boyfriend? Will he even STAY with his boyfriend or will his best friend be too much to be able to hadle? AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again, my readers! I just wanted to apologize for sucking royally and having to restart my story. I feel like a loser…*cries alone in a corner* But, all is well! I am restarting, and it shall be better than the last attempt! :D If you thought that piece of a crap was good, then I hope this is much more satisfying. So, the reason why this took so Goddamn long to upload is because 1) I'm the laziest person in the entire world. 2) I haven't been in the writing mood, really. 3) My access to the laptop has been…scarce. But, I am here now! So, do not fret! ;) Well, let us start! "The Story and Life of a Messed-Up Kid" part 2!**

**P.S. Oh and this is just for MourningInTheMist. If you're reading this, I will still be co-writing this, I just wanted SOMETHING up to start us out, you know? We will talk later, if you want. :)**

**P.P.S. Just remember that I will be exploring into Magnus and Ryan's relationship more, into Magnus's family, Alec and Magnus are already best friends coz that's how I roll, etc. It's going to be slower, and more…planned. Please do enjoy!**

**P.P.P.S. I like making Alec dress nicely, for some reason, so he will be wearing some "fashionable" clothes. I have a different taste of clothes than most people, so the outfits may only appeal to me. Anyways, this author's note is fucking long, but I just like talking. So, I know I have an obsession with Magnus wearing tank tops. What can I say? It's like a drug to me. :p **

**Song: High School-MC5**

Soft notes of the radio filled the empty air, dragging me out of my slumber. My eyebrows furrowed in protest as I started to wake up. A soft groan rumbled deep in my chest as I reached up to shut off my radio. My finger had just reached the "off" button when I heard a familiar song come on. My eyes snapped open to the astounding voice of one Adam Lambert. A small smile grazed my lips. Sighing, I sat up. Clumps of ebony hair fell into my gold-green eyes, causing me to blink slightly. My iPod rested in the dock, waiting patiently to be played. My eyes remained on it before I pressed the play button and getting up. A yawn escaped my lips as I sauntered over to my impressive closet. There were clothes of all kinds in there, all ranging from the typical t-shirt to the ultra-tight leather pants. The question was what was I to wear today? What mood was I in? My hand skimmed over the clothes before I spun around and made my way over to my phone. The screen was lit up, indicating someone had texted me. Glancing at it, I saw that it was a text from Ryan. Biting my lip, in efforts to hold back the wide grin that tried to cross my face, I picked it up and slide out the keyboard. The message was short, only two words, but I smirked knowingly: _Today's sexy. _

I pranced back to my closet, now knowing exactly what to wear to school. I huffed and pushed past the articles of clothing to get deeper into the closet. Licking my lips, I pulled out the pants and top that I wanted. I smirked slightly and dropped them on my bed. My back cracked as I straightened up from my bending position. Another yawn came from my mouth before I shook my head, trying to clear it. Now was no time to get sleepy, it was time to get sexy.

* * *

I sat in my car for a bit longer than I usually do, rubbing my thumb over the corner of my lip in efforts to wipe off a stray mark of my lipstick. My ever-so famous shade of blue was all over me today: my hair was styled in a crown of spikes around my head with blue hair dye and glitter scattered a bit throughout it, my almond eyes were lined thickly by the dark shade of blue, glittery eyeliner that reflected the light nicely, my darkest shade of blue lipstick painted my lips. I smiled and winked at myself before opening the door to my car and stepping out. The sun shone down brightly, bringing out the gold in my eyes. I had to squint a bit before I skillfully slid my sunglasses on the bridge of my nose. Everyone glanced at me, the usual looks, but I couldn't help but notice some of them smile at my assemble. I have no clue as to why, but they just did. I found myself examining my shirt to make sure no toothpaste was on it, but I didn't see anything wrong. I shrugged, brushing it off, and continued over to the school. People continued to stare at me as I passed them, ignoring the few glares I got. Most were probably just jealous of my fabulous sense of taste, while they had to wallow in the "clothes" that they wore. But, there were still a few homophobes at this school, so that was usually the case. I just liked to boost my ego and tell myself otherwise.

I rounded the corner, still walking to homeroom when I bumped into someone. My hand went to grip the wall to steady myself, while the person I bumped into just fell flat on their ass. I would've laughed at their misfortune…had I not seen the unmistakably adorably messy raven hair paired with the porcelain skin. I widened my eyes slightly, reaching down to help him up. "Oh, sorry about that," I mumbled. I heard the sweet chuckle that could only belong to the one and only Alexander Lightwood. He turned around to face me, smiling sweetly at me. The sparkle in his Caribbean blue eyes could only speak of amusement.

Alec rolled his eyes and shoved me a bit in the shoulder. "It's okay, really. I was looking for you anyways," he said with a small smile. I raised my eyebrows slightly as he rifled through his thick notebook. My mouth went dry a little when I saw him pull out my English essay. "You left this at my house when you stayed over last week. You weren't at school at all for said week, so I had to wait till now to give it to you," he explained. I grabbed it and took it from him gently. "I thought it would be important since it is due today," he dropped a wink and giggled a little. As much as I loved Ryan and all of his emo adorableness, Alec was nothing but the cutest thing when he giggled. I always thought so, but he never could see it. I never understood how that boy could _not_ think he was damn sexy, it was quite clear that he was.

I brushed back a strand of his hair since his hands were full. He smiled his thanks to me and nodded. "Your outfit is marvelous, may I say," he glanced down at his simple outfit. It was nothing special, really. He had on a form fitting, lime green shit underneath a white hoodie, paired with black skinny jeans that hugged his legs perfectly. Black low-top Converse sneakers wrapped up the outfit, as it usually did. He looked back up at me, blushing a bit. That boy was easier to embarrass than, well, everyone. One of the many reasons I loved to tease him.

Shifting the items into his bag, he nodded at me and said, "You look very blue today, literally. Your outfit is far more impressive than mine," he mumbled that last part into his shoulder as he looked over at me. I knew I looked damn sexy, just like Ryan had wanted me to. I wore a light blue spaghetti-strapped tank top underneath a dark blue wife-beater. My legs were clad in _tight_ blue leather pants, bringing out the muscles in my legs sexily. I also had my new blue high-top Converse on. My wrists adorned loose blue and white bracelets that jangled lightly against each other whenever I moved. The outfit was sexy, yes, but I suppose I could've been more colorful. "Why only blue, may I ask?" he asked while straightening his back, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. I shrugged slightly and started to walk, Alec right next to me.

"I don't really know," I said simply. "I just felt like my signature blue should be in all one outfit for once, you know? Sure, it's not my greatest outfit, but I look sexy. Wouldn't you agree?" I gave him a sideways look and smirked at him. Alec blushed and turned his head away. Sure, I had a boyfriend whom I loved very much, and Alec was only my best friend, but what fun was it to just let him be my friend? I liked to tease people; it was fun to watch them squirm. Alec was probably the best person to tease; he was very easy to embarrass and he _was_ openly gay, which only added to the whole fun of it. Of course, we both knew that it was only for fun. It was somewhat of a relief, but sort of a disappointment. What if it wasn't just friends being playful towards each other? What if, what if, what if? I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. I had a boyfriend, no time to be thinking those thoughts.

I turned my head to ask Alec a question, but I saw he was already looking at me with an expectant look on his face. My mouth hung open a bit before I asked him what he was looking at. I heard him chuckle lowly before saying, "I said, 'It is very sexy, yes.'" He repeated. I saw him smile and look down at the ground, avoiding from stepping on a poor kid on the ground. He probably was pushed down by some assholes. I bit my lip and stopped. I looked over at Alec to see him already gone. My eyebrows shot up. I looked around to finally see him kneeling next to the kid, helping him pick up the books and such on the ground. Alec was smiling and talking to the kid with a gentle and soft tone, most likely trying to soothe him. As cliché as it is to say, Alec was this sweet, gay, nerd guy who stuck up for the little guy. He wasn't afraid of being pushed around; he would just shove right back, just with more sass. I had to chuckle at the thought of a sassy Alec, a very rare sight in itself since people usually left him alone. But, if the time ever came, he could be quite a bitch, for a lack of a better word. Alec stood up, some books and papers in his arms, along with the kid who was previously on the floor. I saw him smile slightly and hand the boy the books. The other boy smiled hugely and thanked him a million times over before turning around and dashing down the halls. Alec just stood there for a bit, staring after him with a happy look on his face.

I snuck up behind him and poked him in the back. I leaned over his shoulder to whisper in his ear, "Someone has a crush." He spun around on his heel and placed his hands on his hips. I smirked at his pose; he just glared at me.

"Just because I helped him does NOT mean I have a crush on him, you arrogant twit!" He huffed out. I cocked an eyebrow at him, my smirk never faltering. "Whatever," he mumbled. "I guess I'll see you in English." I nodded as he walked past me towards his homeroom. That boy sometimes really confused me. But, like I said, he was quite sassy when needed. He was just this big roller coaster of emotions, for whatever reason. He didn't like to talk much about himself, I had found out. Always keeping things locked up, trying to keep his emotions in check, the whole nine yards. I don't know why I worry so much; he does have his younger sister and brother if he ever needed someone. His parents weren't dead, at least, not to my knowledge. Before I could overthink about Alec, I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist. I jumped a bit at the feel, but eventually relaxed into the touch.

"I really hope this is Ryan, or this would be one awkward situation," I whispered. I felt the vibration of a low chuckle from the person behind me. I turned around in his hold, finally able to look upon my baby boy. He smiled sweetly up at me, his dimples showing themselves. He had his messy brown hair brushed off to the left side of his face, covering up on thickly lined eye. The gold eyeliner he had on brought out the slight caramel flecks in his light brown eyes. I slid my gaze down to his outfit. (Yes, I am an outfit whore, mock me if you will.) He had on a tight, bright yellow shirt. His legs were clad in tight, white skinny jeans that made his legs look rather _fine_. I smirked and dropped him a wink before ducking my head down and lightly pressing my blue painted lips to him yellow painted ones. "Hello there, my love," I breathed out. I saw him smile and bite his lip before pulling away from me. I pouted slightly, making puppy eyes at him. He laughed and playfully rolled his eyes, taking my hand into his. I grinned at him and pressed my lips against his cheek. Not even a trace of lipstick was left. Oh the glory of having expensive lipstick, it stays on your lips!

We made our way down the hall slowly, trying to drag out as much time as we possibly could. It was still relatively early into the day, even for high school, so we did have a bit of time before homeroom. I loved spending time with him, he was always so sweet and…adorable! I couldn't help but just want to kiss him all day! I suppose it was the soft features of his face that drew me in, but I think it was mostly because I just liked making out with him. I smiled at the thought, but quickly looked over at him as he began to speak. "You remembered to be sexy," he said, smirking slightly.

I nodded and laughed lightly. "You did text me earlier that, and I quote, 'Today's sexy.' So, who was I to not obey my lovely boyfriend's wishes?" My voice was practically dripping with the flirtatious tone I was using. I saw him shiver slightly out of the corner of my eye.

"Well, I'm glad you like to make me happy," he smiled again at me. I smiled back and kissed him again. A soft smile passed our lips as the kiss lingered a bit. My hand had slid to the small of his back, pushing him closer and closer to me. The tell-tale blush had crept up on his cheeks as he pressed his lips against mine again.

My hand trailed up his back, sending shivers throughout his entire body. I reluctantly pulled back. "Sorry, love. I think our make-out sessions are for more_ private_ places," I winked again at him. "Perhaps this can continue later?" I cocked an eyebrow at him, an innocent look on my face. He growled slightly, a playful sneer on his face, as he nodded and pressed his lips roughly against mine once again. He broke the kiss this time, licking my lips one last time, before adjusting his bag and twirling over to his homeroom, leaving me dazed and horny.

**I think I did okay with this, over 2,000 words with just the chapter alone, not including either of my author's notes, so mission accomplished. Well, I hope you guys liked it! If you didn't, well, sucks to be you. ;) Only kidding, you can tell me. But, if you are a bitch about it, I will hunt you down and kill you. Nobody likes a bitch. Of course, all of my readers are amazing! I love you all! No doubt in my mind that you are all fantastic! :D Anyways, please excuse my obsession with describing clothes, I just like details! It makes me feel like I'm letting you into my head, and it's pretty damn specific up there, lemme tell you. I know this chapter is **_**fantastic**_**, but I do hope you like it enough to follow or favorite it, maybe? Okay, I'll talk to you next update! Please review! It really does help with my writing, no lie! Also, it helps with my ego. Even those that point out my flaws, nicely mind you, they help me probably the second most. (The first being suck-up-ish. ;)) I don't care if you just review me about how your damn day was! I would like those a lot, actually! I just LOVE talking! So, if you ever want to PM me, you guys are always welcome to! **

**This is getting too damn long. I'm just going to…sleep. I stayed up all night writing this! No breaks! (*cough cough* That's a lie, I had to pee, like, three times, and Adam Lambert kept distracting me with his sexy voice and face. GAH! He is too perfect *cough cough*)**

**Lots of love,**

**Charlotte **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this chapter is going to be very short and sloppy! But, I wanted to give you guys something to grab onto and love! :D Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! :D Love you all!**

_**Note: There is some stuff in here that may make you want to go up to the nearest jock and punch them in the fucking face. You have been warned.**_

**Song: Anybody Listening – Adam Lambert**

I walked into the classroom, still a little bit high from the kisses Ryan and I had exchanged. Pure joy ran through my veins as I took my seat towards the back of the classroom. My hips swished side to side, causing several people to look over. I couldn't help but notice a girl with dirty blonde hair cut into a fringe swept onto the right side of her face while the left side was shaved practically jumping out her seat. I stopped and looked towards her, cocking an eyebrow. She was being held back by another girl next to her, her plain brown hair fell neatly around her shoulders. "Sorry about her," the girl with the brown hair said. "She sees a hot boy and she goes cuckoo."

The girl with the dirty blonde hair was grinning manically, her light brown eyes wide and crazy. "Yeah, and with you in those pants, sashaying your way down that aisle of desks…" I saw her shudder. My mouth hung open at her words, half expecting her to finally shake off the other girl and attack me. I was surprised to see her smile softly at me. Confused, I furrowed my eyebrows. "I just had an attack of lust, that's all. It's over now," she explained, smiling sweetly. I nodded my head slowly and turned around.

Trying to shake that weird event off, I took my seat next to Camille. A smug smirk was on her lips as she painted her nails skillfully. Her usually loose blonde curls were piled up on top of her head in a messy bun that went with her outfit; relaxed and toned down. She had on a slightly baggy sweatshirt, the sleeves rolled up on her slim arms, light blue skinny jeans, and neon green low-top Converse sneakers. Her head swiveled over to me, the smug look still on her face. "Someone needs to control their looks so crazy chicks don't jump their bones," she muttered softly, dropping a small wink. Rolling my eyes, I turned towards the front of the classroom. This is exactly why I don't date girls; they are too crazy and…ugh. I don't even hook-up with those crazy fangirls, they just freaked me out too much. Flattering as it is to have fangirls, I just couldn't handle dealing with them 24/7.

I shook my head, trying to move on to a new topic before I overthought this whole…_situation_. "So, Cammie girl, what's the daily scoop? What did I miss while I was gone?" Camille's emerald green eyes lit up as she slammed her nail polish away, seeing as she was already done painting her nails. Spinning her chair around so she could face me, I swear I could hear a girly giggle leave from her mouth.

Camille leaned forward and grabbed the front of my shirt, pulling me closer to her. "I'll need payment first," she winked at me. Her hand slipped from the front of my shirt the back of my pants. I jumped slightly as her hand slid into my back pocket. **(A/N: Just pretend his pants have back pockets…*shifty eyes*) **I opened my mouth to protest her actions, but she already had my wallet out.

After taking my last packet of lube (I come prepared, okay!?) she spilled _everything_. Apparently, the girl who I sit next to in Chem II has been cheating on her boyfriend of the last three years, but turns out that he has been cheating on her the whole time, too! Also, the boy who Cam sits next to in English is gay and is dating none other than Danny from Trig! I licked my lips at all of the information, feeling all of the gossip just sinking in. I let a sigh pass my lips before I heard something I did not want to hear; Alec's name.

* * *

(Alec's P.O.V.)

I shuffled down the hall slowly, the feeling of complete despair settling over my heart. Home has not only been awful, but it has gotten worse. Isabelle and Jace still completely ignored me. I understand why, they did have their own lives filled with parties and dates. I never complained, so to them, there was nothing wrong. If only they could open their eyes and see that everything is not okay. I don't understand why my parents did what they did; I could hardly believe that it had happened.

I shook my head, pushing past a group of jocks. They all looked up at me, evil grins slowly passing over their lips as they saw me. I ducked down my head, trying to get passed them unnoticed. Well, that plan failed. A firm hand gripped the back of my shirt, tugging me back and slamming me into the lockers. My books slammed down onto the ground with a loud _thud_. My eyes widened as I stared into the dark, blank eyes of the captain of the football team. He sneered at me, fisting the front of my shirt. A low whimper came from my mouth as he slammed me back into the lockers.

My head was spinning with the pain of it being banged repeatedly against the hard surface of the metal lockers. Tears brimmed at the corner of my eyes, feeling them punch me in the stomach. They dropped their hands and watched me fall to the ground. Still fighting back the tears, I got up on my knees only to be kicked back down. I tried and I tried, but the tears finally fell. The captain scowled and picked me back up. "You crying?" he snarled at me. I chocked back a sob and nodded, seeing no use in lying when it was clear I was crying. "Stop being such a fucking pussy, Lightwood!" I opened my eyes slightly, seeing him pull his arm back.

* * *

(Magnus's P.O.V.)

I leaned forward in my chair, edging my way closer to Camille. My eyes widened as I heard Alec's name pass her lips. "Wha-what did you just say?"

Camille looked over at me, her eyebrow raised high. "I just said that this kid named Alec Lightwood or something has been beat up a couple times by the football team," she explained. "Slammed into lockers, punched in the stomach, punched in the face, kicked, and all around been abused," I had to stifle a cry of pain. My eyes were wide and shocked. "It's no big deal, though. He's nobody, really. His brother, on the other hand, is one smoking gu—hey, where are you going?" Camille called after me. I had enough of listening to Camille talk trash about Alec, was she so dense that she had forgotten that Alec was my best friend? I rolled my eyes, but pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind as I raced down the halls, in search of Alec. I shoved kids out of my way, earning me some glares and odd looks. I could care less whether they thought I was acting strange; I had to fucking find Alec.

My legs were sore after I had been running around for a good five minutes. I zoomed past a hall that seemed empty, but I soon backpedaled. Down the hall, standing in one big group, was the unmistakable red varsity jackets of the football team. Taking a deep breath, I turned on my heel and raced down the hall. I had just reached the group when I saw the captain pull back his arm. And, on the other end of that arm, was Alec. He had his eyes squeezed shut, ready for the punch, tears streaming heavily down his face. I chocked back a sob of pain before I tackled him. Alec collapsed to the ground, his eyes snapping open. A confused look passed his face as he looked around. I was too busy pounding the fucking douchebag's face to notice Alec look over at me. My fist slammed into the captain's face again and again. He tried to push me off, but I had my knees on either side of him, tightly secure.

Hands grabbed at me as they tried to pull me off of their "leader". All I did was turn around and rake my fingernails down their faces. My arm got sore and tired not to long after, but I continued to pound that guy's face. Blood flowed heavily from his nose and split lip. I'm sure he had a black eye, and perhaps a broken nose. I raised my hand to land another perfectly aimed blow before Alec grabbed my elbow. I spun my head to glare at him, thinking he was another jock, but stopped when I saw his face. He had his eyebrows knitted together, tears still streaming down his face. I saw a small bruise on the side of his face, slightly covered up by his hair. My gaze slowly slid back to the demon underneath me. I lowered my head down to his face, closer than I'd like to be. "Now, you better fucking leave Alec the Hell alone, or I will fucking hunt you down and kill you slowly and painfully, got it?" I snarled down at him. He nodded vigorously, wiggling his way out from underneath me. "Good," I snarled at him, "now, leave before I decide to kill you here and now," I growled, getting up from on top of him.

The whole football team helped him up, running away as he was finally up. My breath was heavy and shaky from all of the "exercise". Alec let out a low whimper, and I spun around. He slid down to the ground, shaking badly. I rushed over, hugging him close to my body. Alec leaned his head down on my shoulder, letting his tears fall down. My hands went to his face, brushing his tears away. We looked at each other for a moment before just sitting on the ground, holding each other…and just cried.

**Why do I suck so damn much? I made Alec get bullied! D': But, Magnus did kick some fucking ass! :D Review if you are happy that Magnus cares for Alec! Review if you think Alec should get some ice cream for being adorable! Review for more UPDATES! Sorry for this chapter being short and suck-tastic. ** **Please review, coz I love 'em reviews! :D**

**Lots of love,**

**Charlotte**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are always amazing to me…thanks! :D Anyways, so where was I on this? Uhmm…oh yeah! Alec just got beat up. :P Poor Allie-bear! D': Well, he enjoyed all of the ice cream you guys and gals (Hey, maybe a guy or two is reading this.) gave him. Also, Magnus just wants to give you all some glitter for loving his kickass skills. *hands out glitter* :3 Anyways, back to the story!**

**Song: Crazy - Adam Lambert (This chapter has no meaning...I just listen to Adam Lambert, so he gets used. :3)**

Alec continued to shake in my arms for God knows how long after that. I'm pretty sure that my shirt front was soaked in his tears, but I could have cared less about that. What I did care about was why Alec was being bullied. It didn't make sense! Alec was a very quiet and shy person; there was nothing he could've done to deserve that kind of abuse. I raised my hand to his face, wiping way the tears from his eyes. The wetness had made the blue in his eyes a light shade with some flecks of light violet around the pupil. A small smile appeared on my lips as the pad of my thumb grazed across his cheek. Alec looked up at me, sadness and pain evident in his eyes. My breath hitched when he sniffled and smiled back at me. His already disheveled hair was a complete mess, the bangs falling into his eyes and the ends sticking up in every direction. My hand went to smooth down the strands that were sticking up, more of an instinct than anything else. He looked down at his lap, the light blush appearing on his cheeks. "Magnus, I'm sorry that you had to see that. I shouldn't have made them beat me up," he whispered softly. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "They said that it's because I'm too easy to beat up that they just couldn't resist," tears brimmed at the corners of his eyes as he choked back tears.

My hands flew to his chin, forcing him to look me in the eye. I saw the pure fear behind them; the pure fear that has always been there. I had been an awful friend and never noticed. I took a shaky breath, leaning my face closer to his. "Alec, none of this is your fault. Those…those _pricks_," I growled out, "had no right in any way to pick on you. You did nothing wrong, you hear me? Nothing!" Alec nodded slowly, looking away slightly. "I swear, if they ever lay another hand on you, I will personally kill them. You have to tell me if anyone else if beating you up, okay?" I saw Alec nod and bite his lip. His eyes were down cast, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

We sat there for a bit more time, just trying to erase the day's earlier events before Alec finally spoke again. "Maybe we should get back to class," he muttered quietly. I nodded slowly, helping him up. His shirt was a bit wrinkled, but not too bad. We smiled weakly at each other, taking each other's hands and slowly making our way down the hall.

* * *

Camille was sitting at "the table" when Alec and I walked in. She looked up from her phone, and raised her eyebrow when she saw our interlocked hands. Alec turned to me, smiling his sweet smile, and bid his farewells. "I'll talk to you later, okay?" I nodded. His fingers slipped from mine, and I suddenly felt a loss. Before I could overthink it, I made my way over to Camille. She still had her phone out, taping away at the screen. My existence was barely acknowledged by her when I sat down. Her sloppy bun bounced around on top of her head as she looked left to right. Rolling my eyes, I looked over to the lunch line, trying to spot Ryan in the long line.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard someone slam a tray onto the table. My head whipped around to look at them, Camille finally looking up from her phone. Standing behind the other side of the table was Ryan, brown eyes blazing with anger. "What the fuck was that!?" he yelled at me.

I raised my eyebrows at him, clearly not understanding his statement. "What are you talking about?" I asked. Ryan gritted his teeth, snarling at me. I was really surprised with his actions. What has gotten into him? "Ryan, what's the matter?"

"The matter is that you walked into here holding hands with another _guy_!" Ryan yelled, his brown hair falling into his face. Guiltily, I bit my lip and looked away from him. He crossed his arms, sitting down across from me. "Who is he?"

I looked up at him, my gold-green eyes meeting his light brown ones. The anger had flooded completely from his expression, replaced by pure hurt. My breath hitched in my throat. How could anyone deny that face? Sighing, I said, "His name is Alec Lightwood," Ryan raised his eyebrows slightly. "He's just a friend, I swear! He was getting bullied by the football team, so I went to help him. He was really traumatized, and he needed reassurance. I was there, so…"I slowly trailing off. I saw Ryan sigh heavily, shaking his head a bit. When we looked back at each other, he was smiling slightly at me. A smile slowly appeared on my face and on an instinct, I grabbed his hand. No words needed to be passed; we both just knew that everything was fine, that he understood my hand holding with Alec, that all was forgiven.

Camille sighed quietly. I turned my head, ready to glare at her, but I saw that she had a dreamy expression on her face. She had her hand placed over her heart and a sweet smile on her lips. "Ah, young love. What is that Shakespeare quote, again? 'The sight of lovers feedeth those in love'" I cocked an eyebrow at her and chuckled lowly. She turned to glare at me, placing her hands on her slim hips. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing really," I replied equally as sassy. "It's just…that's not the correct quote for the situation," Ryan snickered at Camille, earning himself a hard glare from her.

"You guys are assholes, you know that? You are huge," she got up from the table, grabbing her phone, "assholes." She sashayed her way out of the cafeteria, turning plenty of boys' heads as she did. Ryan and I had to hold in our laughter until she left, but once she was gone we starting snickering quite loudly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alec turn towards our table, his mouth full of food. I smiled at him and waved. He tried his best at a smile and waved, as well. Ryan glanced over at Alec, but didn't make any move of saying "hello" or anything. It shouldn't have bothered me as much as it did, but…it did bother me. I don't know why he didn't just act nice towards Alec. He did nothing wrong.

I hadn't even realized that I had zoned out until Ryan tapped me on the wrist, trying to get my attention. Shaking my head, our gazes locked. "I'm going to go to class, okay? I'll see you in science," he said, kissing my cheek. Smiling, I nodded and shooed him away playfully. Just as he passed through the door, I could've sworn he threw a look over to the other side of the room. Not a very nice look, from what I could see. I followed his gaze and saw Alec looking at the door, too. But, unlike me, he had this mildly upset look on his face. Turning his head, he saw me looking at him. Quickly looking away, I caught the blush creep up on his cheeks. Why was he embarrassed? It didn't make sense, what could have upset Alec so much? Was it…was Ryan _jealous_ of Alec?

* * *

Making my way down the hall to science was easy. Everyone at this school either respected me or feared me. True, I wear more glitter than Tinker Bell, but I could also fucking mess up your ass if it was ever needed. Some of these people had experienced that first-hand. So, it was no surprise when people parted ways in the halls. Smiling, occasionally throwing smiles at the few lucky people whom I actually liked, I finally reached the classroom. My black book bag was casually slung on my shoulder, slightly rumbling the back of my shirt. Everyone was sitting in their seats, waiting for class to begin. Clary, sitting in the front of the classroom, waved shyly at me. I waved back, earning a small smile from her. Clary was nice enough, pretty too. I liked her enough, I feel like we would be good friends. But, the only downside to her is that she isn't really into appearances. Little to no make-up and don't even get me started on her outfits! Plain white t-shirts and jeans? I mean, come ONE! Give me something to work with, honestly!

I made my way to the back of the classroom, taking my seat next to Ryan. He glanced over at me, a small smirk on his face. 'What?' I mouthed to him. He just smirked more, winking at me. Confused and concerned about his health, I tried to place my hand on his forehead. He moved back slightly, and I feel forward onto him. Chuckling lowly, he helped me get back up. "Weirdo…" I mumbled. He just grabbed my chin and pecked my lips.

"I'm not the one who tried to touch his boyfriend's forehead, now was I?" I couldn't really fuck with that logic, I suppose. I opened my mouth to respond with a snarky remark when the teacher walked in.

"Butts in seats, mouths closed. It's science time!" I rolled my eyes at the pure idiocy of the teachers at this Goddamn school. Just about eighty minutes until school ends, Magnus. Just eighty more minutes…

**And…yet another short chapter. :/ I'm really sorry, peoples. I'm just really in the writing mood. I'm sorry this isn't the greatest chapter ever, but I hope that it was good enough to hold you guys. :) Can I be horrible and say that I **_**really**_** want Ryan and Magnus to break up so that Malec can happen sooner? But, I have to remember that there is the waiting game, of course. *le sigh* Anyways, I hope you guys don't mind, but I think I might put some smut in the next chapter. I just want to write it and get into the groove. I'm thinking that if I fail at the Ryan x Magnus smut, then I can learn from my mistakes and become better at it! Then, when the Malec smut comes, it shall be superb! :D Thanks for reading, following, faving, and reviewing! :D Mind if I get some more? At least five reviews? :3 I'm not going to hold the next chapter hostage, I just think that since the last two got five reviews each, this one could! Okay, I'm just going to go now…*walks away mysteriously***

**Lots of love,**

**Charlotte**


	4. Chapter 4

***cuddles up next to Alec* Hey girl hey! How are all of you? Good, I assume. This chapter is going to have smut in it! :D Only because I am craving lemons and there are no new stories out there with some yum-tastic lemons! D': Anyways, let me fill you in…Ryan and Magnus have had sex, numerous times. This is not in any way their first time, in general or with each other. It's going to be quick, sloppy, and [hopefully] sexy. ;) It also might not happen, I write as I go. Who knows where this story is going?**

**I would also just like to point out that I am in love with Alec, just saying. Do I love him more than Magnus? *covers Alec's ears* Hell to the no. MOVING ON!**

**P.S. Do you guys mind that I swear a bajillion times in these chapters? I feel like I swear too much, and it really puts you guys off. :/ If you have a problem with it, just tell me. I do swear a lot in person, but sometimes I replace it with weird things. :p**

**Song: Sex on Fire – Kings of Leon (I could've done Naked Love by my hubby, but I just thought maybe I should save that for more worthy people. ;) *cough cough* Magnus and Alec *cough cough*)**

The sweet sound of the final bell, the bell that released us all from this Hell, rang throughout the school. Relief and pure joy flooded my features as I grabbed my backpack, rushing for the door. Ryan giggled after me, grabbing onto the tail of my shirt. "Slow down!" he giggled again. A sly smile made its way across my face.

"No way in Hell, baby," I purred. "I'm getting out of this school as fast as possible, the sooner the better," I muttered the last part. All he did was giggle some more and walked a bit faster behind me. The crowds of people refused to move, staying the way it was before. I let out an annoyed huff of breath, shoving my way through the people. A kid here and there would get an elbow in the ribs, or maybe an "accidental" backhand. Wasn't my fault that they didn't get out of the way sooner!

We finally reached the set of double doors, my fingers were just itching to reach to that knob and twist it. My hand was halfway there when Ryan stopped me. I looked over at him, a small pout evident on my lips. He gave me a small smile and a low chuckle. "Aren't you forgetting about something?" He bit his lip, smirking slightly at me. We stared at each other for about a minute longer until it hit me.

"Oh, yes I am!" I grinned widely at him, my perfect teeth flashing at him. My hand slid to the small of his back, pulling him flush against me. I smiled down at him, being an inch or two taller than him, and slowly ducked my head down. Our lips met softly, saying things our words never could. His hands reached up and twirled themselves into my hair. Tugging lightly at the strands, I moaned into his lips. Gasping at the vibration, Ryan left his mouth open. Before he could close it, I shoved my tongue into his mouth. He was putty in my ready hands, completely giving away all of the dominance he so liked to have. I didn't leave a single place unexplored, licking and massaging every available spot there was. With both of us moaning into each other's mouths, it's safe to say we must've earned a strange look or two. We didn't care, though. The _graphic_ PDA we were showing continued and continued.

Ryan finally managed to pull away, reluctantly. I whimpered lowly at the loss of his lips against mine, but managed to smile at him. Licking his lips seductively, his eyelid dropped in a sexy wink. I wrinkled my nose playfully, pecking his lips once more before taking a step back. Our hands found each other, linking out fingers together. The door was pushed open, letting us and tons of other waiting kids out. (Who knew we were keeping them?) The wind softly blew around the seeds of dandelions around, making it seem all the more like spring. I let out a sigh, just gazing around. There were some kids that were already out of the school, lounging under the trees or on the nearby picnic tables. There were a group of squealing girls approaching another group of squealing girls, and together they made a bunch of squealing-squealiness. Only about three feet away from the ever-growing group of girls stood two girls. They stood there, rolling their eyes at the other girls and silently giggling to themselves. I recognized them from English class—or was it math? My fangirl was ruffling her hair slightly, adjusting a few loose strands here and there. I saw her glance over at me with Ryan. She smiled hugely and poked her friend, pointing to me. I smirked at them, hoping to get them to blush since blushing is my _very _strange fetish. The girl with the brown hair started to laugh uncontrollably, covering her mouth with a shaky hand. My fangirl, on the other hand, went along with it. She slowly licked her top lip, dropping me a sparkly wink. Ryan, apparently seeing this, pouted and glared at her. I was about to smack his arm for being a meanie, but all she did was shrug and smirk wickedly at him. This girl…I really liked her.

Ryan huffed out a breath and started towing me down the sidewalk to his car. His attitude was certainly something I wouldn't miss, but I just shrugged it off. Maybe it's just a passing thing? Yeah, a passing thing that has lasted the whole relationship. I rolled my eyes at him, trying to forget how he was acting. "Can you please stop flirting with people?" he hissed venomously at me. That had me by surprise. My eyebrows practically vanished into my hairline. Ryan turned to me, a slight scowl on his face. Like I said, I did not like the 'tude.

I ripped my hand out of his, crossing my arms stubbornly. "What makes you think I'm flirting?" I growled at him.

He just rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as well. "Oh please, don't try to deny it. I _know_ you," he sneered at me. Anger flared up in me. I narrowed my eyes at him, satisfied that he bit his lip nervously.

"You don't know the first _thing_ about me," I snarled at him. "I have a lot more baggage than you think. If you did know about any of it, you would understand why I act like I do," I was practically spitting out the words. He would flinch every so often, wincing quietly at my tone.

"Why don't you just tell me so I can know?" he asked quietly.

"I shouldn't _have_ to! If you want to know, you should ask me. Honestly, why do you expect me to do everything in this relationship? If this is going to work out, you need to work on pulling some of the weight," I turned around and started to walk away. He didn't try to catch up to me; he didn't even try to call after me. I had just rounded the corner when I heard his car door slam shut…and he drove away. The low purr of the engine slowly faded away as he started to drive home, leaving me alone here at this damn school.

It finally sank in that this was real; we had just had our first real fight. All of the others had started out with him being jealous or upset, but they soon died out. This one wasn't even that long, but it was still painful. He didn't care? He just drove away, not even trying to stop me. Tears started to brim at the corner of my eyes, threatening to ruin my perfect eye make-up. Actually, it wasn't perfect anymore. The day's earlier events with Alec had left it less than perfect. I had tried to salvage it, but it was to no avail.

I was slumped against the school's stone wall, all hope and energy was completely drained from my body. I felt my eyes slip shut, blinking away the tears. No use in shedding them, I knew they wouldn't help. If anything, they would only make the situation worse for me. I couldn't help but think back to last time I cried over losing someone. I can still remember crying out in pain, the feeling of loss and of longing. No, the tears didn't help me at all. All they did was ruin my make-up and make my pillows all wet. I can't ever imagine crying ever again, not over losing someone, at least. Pain is a forever companion of mine, I suppose. I had to laugh coldly at the thought. My legs gave out, causing me to slide down the wall slowly. I just sat there and thought. There was nothing to do, really. Thoughts about this morning flooded my mind, leaving me no choice but to relive them. Every single detail was so vivid and… "Magnus?" My eyes snapped open to the sound of a soft voice. I whipped my head to the side; Alec stood at the corner, his book bag slung over his shoulder and a look of concern on his face. "A-are you okay?" he asked me, stooping down to my level.

I nodded my head slowly, trying to hold back the emotions from showing up on my face. Alec could tell I was lying. I saw him purse his lips and look around. What he was looking for was beyond me, but he took another quick look around before holding out his hand to me. I stared at it for a minute, just looking at the soft, pale skin that was Alec, before I slid my own tan hand into his awaiting one. Pulling me up, he let a small smile cross his lips. "Alec, what are you—"I tried to ask, but all he did was place his finger on my lips.

"Shush now, Magnus. You looked a bit…upset," he said carefully. "I thought you might want to hang out at my house for a few hours, if your dad doesn't mind," I rolled my eyes at the mention of my father. Of course he wouldn't care, Alec knew that. He just liked to be careful when it comes to me, I guess. I don't really understand as to why, but he does. The mere thought of someone caring for me had me grinning ear to ear.

I shook my head and smiled at him. "No, of course not. I'd love to hang out with you," we smiled widely at each other. We never released each other's hands, too content with our current position.

* * *

Alec had a very nice and a rather _large_ home. Alec always blushed when I came over, clearly embarrassed about it. He wasn't one to brag about his family's wealth, always trying to tone it down. His clothes, while ridiculously adorable, were never over the average teenage boy's budget. I always found it very endearing that he was such a humble boy. Most kids I knew were snotty due to their massive wealth. None of their parents' money compared to Alec's, yet he was much more considerate and a _lot _less arrogant about it. That's one of the reasons that I simply adore this boy; cute, funny, smart, humble, and…an all-around good person.

We walked into his home, still holding hands. Jace sat on the couch watching who knows what. He looked over at us, not even attempting to comment on out interlocked hands. "Hey guys, what's up?" he asked us casually. We both shrugged at the same time. I smiled at him, nudging him in the shoulder. At this, Jace did raise his eyebrows. "Hey now…I didn't ask for you two to beat each other up," he said, smirking. Pushing himself up, he walked over to us. A small fist pound with me and a light tap/slap to the cheek for Alec, and Jace was gone.

Alec stared after him, as confused as I. I looked at him, eyebrow cocked in a "what was that about?" kind of manner. He shrugged slightly and said, "Jace is weird, that's all I can say. One time, he and Isabelle gained up on me," he shuddered. Interested, I poked him in the back, urging him to continue. "Well, there's not much to say, really…" he trailed off slightly. "All they did was try to pretend to be someone I have a 'crush' on and tried to kiss me," I had to strain my ears to hear him since he was mumbling with his head ducked down, but I heard him say it.

"Is that so?" I mused. He nodded, still blushing fiercely. "Who's your crush?" At this, he tugged on my arm, guiding me up the steps. I waited for him to reply, but he kept quiet the whole time. My finger poked his back again, but he just ignored me. Pouting, I sat on his bed. "Why won't you tell me?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, throwing his bag onto the ground near his closet. His laptop rested slightly ajar on the desk across from the floor-length window. Ninja skills on, I sneaked my way over there while he was busy in his closet. Looking over my shoulder one last time, I saw his little bum wiggling around with his other half inside the closet. There was about a million jokes that popped into my head, but I pushed them to the back of my mind as I opened up the laptop. He was already logged into his account.

I have never been on his laptop, always having mine was the main reason for that, so I couldn't help but look around at everything. His wallpaper was a collage of the school trip to Chicago at the beginning of the year. Most of the pictures were of us making goofy faces at the camera. I even saw the pictures of us touching the pigeons. Alec had just leaned over and touched it, but I had to make this stupid face. I had one hand on the pigeon, the other in a thumbs-up position, and my mouth was open in a wide smile. The wind had blown my maroon scarf around my neck, making me look like a cliché movie star. A small smile passed my lips as I gazed at all of the pictures.

The picture that I had saved for last (since it was the biggest) had surprised me. It was just a silly little picture that we had taken to be goofy, really. Alec had been on his iPhone, taking some pictures of us when a brilliant idea had struck me. Just as he was taking the picture, I turned my head to the side and pressed my lips to his cheek. When this was all happening, I hadn't seen his expression, seeing as that my eyes were pressed closed. But, now I could see his expression, and it was extremely…unexpected. His face had lit up, a wide grin on his face, his eyes were bright and bluer than ever…but the blush wasn't there. I was trying to figure this out when the laptop slammed closed. I jumped back, glancing over at the closet hoping that Alec was still halfway in there. No, he was no longer there. Slowly, I slid my gaze over to the laptop again. There, Alec stood. He had one hand pressed on the laptop, the other held several scrapbooks. His eyes were wide, his cheeks a light pink. "Alec…are you okay?" I asked him.

What I had expected him to say was along the lines of him yelling and screaming at me for invading his personal things. I had in no way, shape, or form had expected him to say, "I'm sorry."

My eyebrows shot up. "Sorry? Well, whatever for?" He bit his lip, looking away. He shook his head, pressing his eyes closed.

"I don't know, Magnus. I guess I'm just paranoid," he laughed. His hand slipped from the top of the laptop, moving passed me to his bed. "Care to join me?" he playing asked. Twirling, I made my way over to his bed. He rolled his eyes at my utter gayness, to which I acted offended. "Come on, Magnus!" he said, smirking. "I'm gay, too!"

"Yes, that is so very reassuring," I said in a playful, sarcastic tone. "Next thing you know, you are going to be insulting…" I struggled to find a proper word that would fit into that category. Alec raised his eyebrow expectantly. Time was running out, so I just blurted out the first word that came to mind. "Tacos!" There was a moment of silence that dragged out for longer than I'd like to admit. Then, Alec let out the first little giggle, followed by another, and another. Soon, he had stopped giggling and was now flat out laughing his ass off. Still in shock, I just sat there watching him clutch his sides. Alec looked so cute when he was laughing. His eyes and nose crinkled adorably, like he smelled something that intrigued him. His already messy hair would fall down around his face, framing it perfectly. His whole body would shake uncontrollably. It was only then, gazing upon him, that I started to laugh alongside him.

We probably laughed for five minutes straight before we had finally managed to calm down. Alec was still giggling a bit afterwards, trying in vain to calm down. "T-that doesn't e-even make se-sense!" he managed to get out.

I punched him lightly in the shoulder, smiling myself. "Your face doesn't make sense!" This only made Alec giggle harder. The sweet sound tingled my spine, causing me to shiver.

"Magnus just admit it," he placed his hand on my shoulder, still trying to stop giggling; "you will never make sense." I bit my lip and shook my head.

"That's it!" My voice had a playful tone to it, and before he could even register what was going on, I had him pinned underneath me. His hair fanned out underneath him, making it seem like he had a black halo. I smiled down at him, my gaze raking up and down his body. His giggles were now just short bursts as we gazed at each other. His giggles had stopped all-together as we just looked at each other. Before I could do anything about it, I had crashed my lips against his.

**Ooh, what will happen next chapter? ;) Will this all just come to bite them in the rear end, or will it help Magnus realize that Ryan is a douche silo and should die. (Well, no I need him later in the story. Plus, I do love Ryan, just in a twisted way. :/) This was my longest and most bi-polar chapter yet! :D First, it was all lovey-dovey, then it was angry, then angsty, then happy and giggling, then some Malec! :D I think that Magnus has bi-polar. :/ No, he's just messed-up in the head from his past. Okay, so please review! I loved all of your reviews! They are so funny and sweet! If I can get to twenty reviews by the end of today, I will…do something for you guys! :D But, you can't say, "Make Malec get together faster!" coz I'm already freaking working on that! I'm going as fast as I can! You can't rush art! :p LOL Anyways, just review! Thanks a bunches!**

**Lots of love,**

**Charlotte**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we all are, sitting around in a campfire circle, just sharing stories. I'm telling mine right now, so you should totally shut up! :D I'm kidding! You guys can talk anytime you wish! Ask me questions, I always answer them…I just can't seem to keep my mouth closed about spoilers! Anyways, so where were we? Oh yes, the first Malec kiss ever...in this story. You all have to understand how bad I want to make this a full-blown make-session, but I know can't. Magnus doesn't cheat—even on a douchey and bipolar-y guy like Ryan. So, here is the fifth chapter! :D Please do enjoy it!**

**Song: Freedom Fighters – Miyavi (I…this chapter has no song for it. :/)**

Alec froze underneath me, his muscles going stiff and rigid underneath me. Slowly, he started to relax into me. His hands slid up the side of my thighs, wrapping themselves around my hips, holding me close to him. Our lips moved slowly against each other, trying to be slow and sweet. This, of course, didn't last very long. Perhaps, it lasted but a full second. Guilt rushed into my chest as I finally registered what was happening. My eyes snapped open, pulling back quickly. Our lips disconnected with an audible _pop_. Alec, his hair now slightly even more disheveled, looked up me with glassy eyes. "What's the matter?"

I opened my mouth, wanting to say about a million things all at once, but nothing came out. No words had managed to come out of my mouth, my mind a total blank. "I have to g-go," I managed. Alec looked slightly hurt but understood. He nodded once and sat up. Biting my lip, I fixed his hair. Our eyes met, having a silent conversation between ourselves before he pulled me into a hug. I had to admit, I was quite shocked. I was shocked, yes, but certainly not unappreciative. My arms slowly made themselves around his slim waist, holding me closely to me before we pulled apart.

His fingers brushed back my hair, smiling at me. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I shouldn't have been so…_encouraging_," he smirked at the last word, a small wink and he was up off the bed. It's not like I was complaining about what we were doing, I am just not a cheater. I don't think it is right to go behind someone's back just to hook-up with people. There is no point to it, you should just break-up with them if you don't want them anymore.

I shook my head, clearing away my thoughts. I had to head home, as much as I hated to admit it. That was where my clothes, make-up, and glitter are. How one could live without any of those is beyond me. A sigh passed my lips as I slung my bag onto my shoulder, following Alec down the steps. Apparently I have OCD when it comes to Alec, so I just had to adjust the back of his sweatshirt so it fit him better. A slight vibration tingled the tips of my fingers as I pulled back. I had no doubt in my mind that it was Alec being a bum and chuckling at me.

I playfully rolled my eyes and smiled as we finally reached the bottom step. He turned on his heel to look at me, a small and sweet smile playing at the corner of his lips. "Thanks for coming over, even if it wasn't for long," he chuckled again, letting his long bangs fall into his beautiful blue eyes. "I'm sorry for earlier, I don't know what overcame me."

I placed my hand on his cheek, rubbing the pad of my thumb across his cheek soothingly. "It's fine, really. It must have just been hormones or something," I waved my hand dismissively, smiling straight at him. He bit his lip; not in a –trying-to-hold-back-a-smile kind of way…it was more of a nervous or guilty way. Before I could overthink it, Alec hugged me again. His arms squeezed my tightly. "I'll see you tomorrow," I laughed as he hugged me tighter, "it's not like either of us are going to die."

A small smile ghosted over his lips as he pulled back. "Yeah, maybe," he said jokingly—or was it? Again, I had to shrug it off at the time being. But, this day was not going to be forgotten, I'm sure. We exchanged one more smile before I slipped out of the door. The bus stop was only a few meters down the street from his house, so I managed the walk. I couldn't help but think back to what had happened at Alec's house. The way he looked panicked when I saw his laptop wallpaper, how he would always smile and blush at my "flirting", how he didn't even try to fight me away when I kissed him. My thoughts kept chasing each other in circles in my mind until I couldn't handle it.

My hand reached into the front pocket of my bag, fishing around a bit until my fingers grazed the hard case of my phone. I took it out quickly, opening up a text. My teeth gnawed nervously at my lip—not a habit that happens often—before my fingers flied across the screen. I stood at the corner, waiting for the bus to arrive when my phone lit up. The text on my screen made me smile weakly. _'Sure, your place or mine?' _I quickly responded that it would be his place. I needed to talk to him about Alec; I needed to tell him about the kiss, no matter how he reacts. But, if only I knew the consequences of doing that to someone like Ryan.

* * *

(Alec's P.O.V.)

I let the door close quietly behind Magnus, the small smile quickly fading away when I realized I was alone again. The feeling of _defeat_ and _angst_ overtook my body. My head was leaning against the door when I felt it; someone's hand touching my shoulder. I whipped my head back, turning my gaze over to whomever it was who touched me. Our eyes met, blue on gold. "Oh, hey Jace," I breathed out. "You scared the living shit out of me!" I half-yelled at the golden boy, smirking at him. Usually, he would smirk back and playfully shove me in the shoulder before going back up to his room. Not this time.

"Alec," he said quietly, "we need to talk. Now," his voice remained soft, but his tone sounded firm and strained. Knowing nothing about what was about to happen to me, I slowly started to follow my step-brother up the wooden steps to his bedroom. It wasn't anything especially special, but it suited him. The bed was nicely made with white sheets and a blue comforter over it, folded neatly at the foot of the bed. A small bookcase was pushed up against the furthest wall, overflowing with books. His bedside table was in the usual neat order, not even a hair—or whatever that situation would've called for—out of place.

Jace slowly made his way over to his bed, sitting down soundlessly. This was extremely odd, even for someone as odd as Jace. This wasn't like Jace, not at all. He was usually sarcastic, joking, being a complete asshat, or all of the above. The Jace in front of me was not how I was used to him acting like; he was being serious and calm and…quiet. Not even a word had passed his lips since he told me he wanted to talk to me. I opened my mouth, taking a tentive step towards him when he held up his hand in a 'stop' motion.

I'm not going to lie, it had hurt. I felt the pain in my chest that never seemed to leave clench at this. Tears brimmed at the corners of my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. Biting my lip, I crossed my arms over my chest and cocked my hip. A perfectly sculpted eyebrow arched as I waited for Jace to finally say something to me.

He didn't.

All he did was just sit on his bed, staring down at his hands. The tension in his shoulders never eased nor faded. I was starting to get worried before I finally heard him speak. "I remember how you used to act, Alec. How you used to be so happy and full of life, no matter what time of day it was or who you were with. That was the Alec that I saw every day for…" I saw him shake his head, struggling to find his next words, "God, I don't even know how long ago that was. I think it started when you came out in the eighth grade and went up until about 7 or 8 months ago. That's when the Alec I had come to look up to, to enjoy, to actually _like _started to fade. The joy would always seep away from your eyes, no smiles or laughter from you anymore," Jace was clenching and unclenching his hands in his lap, never looking up at me. His eyes always remained in his lap, never faltering from their position. "That is true, of course, except for school."

At this, Jace finally looked up at me, and I had never felt more scared than that moment right then and there. Not when all of the bullies were beating the shit out of me, not when I saw Magnus have his nervous break-downs in class, not even when he saw Isabelle fall down off of her seven-inch heel Stilettos. The look in Jace's eyes just didn't belong there; he was always the strong one, the one who was never afraid or sad about anything. But, that _look_ went against all that I knew about Jace. Actual fear—and even some utter hopelessness—were deeply set into his gold eyes. His bottom lip was quivering; his entire face was deathly pale. Concerned, I walked slowly over to him, slowly sinking next to him on his bed. My hand flew to his forehead, feeling for a fever.

There was none.

I tried to speak, but Jace just shook his head, telling my silently he wasn't finished quite yet. "I didn't know what to think, at first. For a few months, I just thought it was because Mum and Dad hadn't been around in a while, that school was your only escape from the dreariness that is this house. I should've known better, though. I watched you more and more carefully over the past few months, studying how you acted around others; alone. There wasn't much of a change of how you acted unless you were with _one_ single person," Jace looked deeply into my eyes, never looking away from me. I gulped, already knowing what he was going to say. "Magnus makes you happy, doesn't he?"

I bit my lip, looking down at my lap. Clearly frustrated, Jace gripped my arms tightly and shook me. "DOESN'T HE!?" he yelled more forcefully. Scared for my life, I managed to nod. My hold on the tears finally broke, the strain was too much. Tears streamed heavily down my cheeks, violent sobs raked my body. Everything was shaking, even my calves. Jace pulled me into a tight hug. The hand that could be so harsh, was gently stroking my head as I cried. I turned my face into the front of his shirt. "The way you smile and laugh when you are with him is almost like how you used to be. I see the way you carefully pick out your clothes, examining each little detail carefully before you get dressed for school; how you spend an hour every morning in the bathroom just brushing your hair into that cascading fall of black mess, making it absolutely perfect just for him," His stroking never ceased as he softly whispered the words into my ears as the shaking died down. "He makes you so happy, and that alone makes me the happiest person ever. Whatever he has been doing is the greatest thing to ever happen to you. Hell," he chuckled weakly, "to any of us.

"Izzy misses the old you, too. She misses the way you would always hang out in her room while she painted her nails and you would talk nonstop about boys," I just knew he was rolling his eyes playfully at that. "She also misses how you would be the one perking everyone up, making sure all of us were okay. Now that she has you barging in her room every single morning long before she wants to wake up, she couldn't be happier," a soft smile spread itself slowly across my lips as Jace continued on. "We both think it's for the best that you are friends with Magnus, even if he isn't the _best_ choice of company. No matter how many bad things he has done, if he makes you truly happy…" he slowly trailed off with a shrug. The tears had eventually stopped in the middle of Jace's little speech.

My mouth opened again to try to speak, but Jace just covered my mouth. "I'm not finished yet," I rolled my eyes and gestured for him to continue. "Izzy and I want what's best for you, as you know. We want you to be the old you, to be happy and upbeat. What is keeping you back from being that all day? You have Magnus as a friend, you see him every day…what could be wrong? We tried and tried to figure this out for _days_!" Jace let out a frustrated breath, clearly remembering those days. "It was probably a Tuesday, maybe during third period when it hit me. You like Magnus, but you don't have him…someone else does; someone who doesn't deserve him; someone who doesn't know him as well as you. Izzy and I figured you were just jealous. We didn't know that you have a sixth sense,' Jace wiggled his fingers teasingly, smirking slightly. "You knew, know, and will forever know that Magnus is in pain. You don't know what—no one does, really—but you just do. This kid who's dating him, this _Ryan_ kid," Jace sneered at the name, making me smile weakly, "isn't even trying to help Magnus, and it kills you inside. Neither of us can handle seeing you like that. No, not again. What we needed to do was to figure out the kinks in the relationship, the weak spots. If we knew those, it would be easy to crumble the relationship without hurting Magnus. All we needed to do is make Magnus break-up with this kid…" he trailed off again. He turned his head, gazing out the window, avoiding my eyes. "We found out how."

I saw him swallow a lump in his throat, still avoiding my eyes. But, I could have cared less at that moment. I could finally help Magnus! I could finally make sure he was happy! That's all I really wanted; I just wanted his happy and healthy. "Well, what is it!?" I shouted, finally speaking for the first time in about five minutes. A wide smile was spread proudly across my face as I leaned eagerly into Jace.

He turned his head back to look at me, sorrow back in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Alec…"

* * *

(Magnus P.O.V.)

I shuffled my way up to the black door of my house. My tired eyes looked up at the kitchen window; the lights were all on and a beautiful melody could be heard from inside. I perked up, smiling widely. My hand reached for the door excitedly when reality hit me. No, she's not in there. Not anymore…

I sighed, reaching for the knob again. I was admittedly less enthusiastic about it this time, as anyone could plainly see on my expression. The door was pushed open to reveal the large dome-shaped hallway with a glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The winding staircase curved its way up to the second floor behind the light-fixture.

My backpack hit the floor as my shoulders slumped. I took a shaky breath before I made my way over to the kitchen. It was more of a habit than anything else. My mum used to spend every night in the kitchen, singing those sweet melodies that I so loved. Everything she made tasted so delicious. The memories flooded my mind, and for the first time in a very long time, I found myself smiling at them.

The sweet aroma of none other than Molly's famous chicken basil with homegrown corn all buttered and salted. I licked my lips at the sight of all of it, just standing in the doorway admiring. My eyes trailed up to find Molly leaning over the sink, washing some carrots she would no doubt be using for the stew. Her voice filled the room with a velvety sound that eased the tension around my shoulders. Today had been nothing but a messy, messy day and nothing beat coming home to Molly's cooking.

I took a deep breath through my nose and let out a low sigh. "Mmmm…it smells lovely, Mol," I whispered. She let out a surprised sound, dropping the half peeled carrot into the sink. Spinning around, she placed a playful scowl on her mouth.

Her small hands rested on her round hips. Strands of hair fell into her bright blue-green eyes which was no doubt a bothersome thing to her. A smirk fought its way onto my lips as I crossed my arms. "Magnus Makoto Bane," she lightly scolded, "you'll give me a heart attack one day with all of this sneaking about," she waved her hands dramatically around her head, turning back to the abandoned carrot. I couldn't help myself sometimes…

"Well, when that day comes, you can be rest assured that I'll most definitely be there to revive you," I dropped a wink and another smirk, grabbing a pear on my way out.

"Where do you think you're going with that?" Molly called after me. "Dinner will be ready in less than an hour!" I paid no mind to her words of protest as I made my way up the steps. Every footfall echoed throughout the empty hall, letting everyone know where I was heading.

I had just reached the top when I saw my father stepping out of his room, closing the door silently behind him. With no escape planned, I just stood there frozen. His eyes finally fell onto me, registering my presence there. His cold green eyes slid up and down my body, as if he was looking at a piece of rotting meat; I might as well have been, seeing as what he had done to me a few years back. I was nothing but a piece of filthy rotten meat to him. Absolutely nothing at all.

His nostrils flared as he finally met my gaze, my eyes equally as judgmental and harsh as his. "Don't look at your father like that," he growled out.

I grinded my teeth, trying to hold my tongue, but it slipped from my grasp. "Why should I?" I hissed at him. "You look at me the same exact way. How about you treat me the way you want to be treated. Unless," I snarled at him, "you do want to be treated that way." I knew in the back of my head what was to happen, but for the moment it didn't matter. The look of utter surprise, confusion, and anger that contorted his features was enough to make me smirk.

He pursed his lips once he recovered. My body went rigid, in preparation for what I knew was going to happen. He was going to drag me into an empty room and "teach me a lesson". My eyes clenched shut when he took a step forward, but he didn't touch me. I dared to open up one eye slightly to see what he was doing. My father, this horrible and evil man to his children and to Molly, was smiling at me. No, not a genuine and warm smile… More like, a smile that spoke more words than any action or speech ever could. It had fear slowly lacing its way up my spine, twisting and turning, making my insides all messed-up. He reached out a hand, placing it roughly on my shoulder. His hand tightened uncomfortably around it, making me feel like he was about to do what I had been expecting.

His hand slowly slipped from my shoulder as he descended the stairs. Relief flooded my body as I took in a deep breath. He wasn't going to do anything to me…for now. But, I couldn1't focus on that right now. I made a run for my room, for the only place in this Godforsaken house where I could lock myself away—and be safe at the same time. My head lolled back against the door, my eyelids slowly slipping shut. The phone in my head vibrated, indicating a new text message.

I slowly managed to lift it to my eye level, quickly glancing at it. My face lit up as I saw it was from Alec.

_Please tell me you are going to school tomorrow!_

**No, I'm playing hooky with Ryan at his place. We need to talk.**

My thumb hovered slightly over the "send" button, slightly hesitating. I quickly asked him why he wanted to know.

He never responded.

**It wasn't as long as I wanted, but it is close enough! :D Sorry for its angst-filled…-ness. I only know that Jace was going to talk to Alec this chapter and Magnus was going to go home. I did not know it was going to be this angsty. :/ Sorry to all of those that don't like my angst writing, I understand why you don't. While I don't like the angst part (and the fact that I'm saying "angst" way too much…) I really think this is my best chapter yet! :D I hope you guys think so, too! True, the beginning was a bit slow but…*shrugs***

**Review? :D**

**Lots of love,**

**Charlotte**


	6. Chapter 6

**A chapter a day keeps reality away. Unless, of course, your reality is fucking awesome and you don't want reality to fade…then why are you here? Anyways, you know I love you all because you guys push me to write, and I love all of your nice comments about how sexy I am…oh wait, you're just thinking that. ;) Only kidding… Okay, so why don't I do my dedications. Shall we?**

** . .Tan. – You are amazing girl! You have been very supportive and…I love you! :D**

**Oreoanime11 – You always leave nice, long reviews for me. I love how you read the other dreaded story, and I can joke with you about it. ;) You are funny, cool, smart, and amazing! Love ya!**

**DeathlyRainbowSprinkles - …You are my favo—wait, this is public, Uhmm—I like you very much! LOL You just seem like a cool cat and you always make me smile. This is for you, girl! :D**

**Song: Don't Speak – No Doubt (*evil chuckle* I'm fucking DONE with this! I don't care if it's only been a full day, it is happening! Dx)**

The sun peaked out through the curtains of my window, causing my eyes to squint in protest. A low moan left my mouth as I flipped onto my other side. The covers onto my bed rested comfortably on my body, wrapping me in warmth. I had just let out a satisfied sigh when the covers were gone.

My eyes snapped open, both confused and frustrated at the same time. He sat up immediately to glare at the person. My expression turned to one of surprise when I saw Molly standing at the foot of my bed, one hand holding the canary yellow comforter and the other was a small folded pile of clothes. I cocked my eyebrow, glancing down at my crotch. Nope, there was nothing there. Molly didn't even look slightly fazed by this. "Hullo Magnus!" she smiled at him, handing him the pile of clothes. "I know you aren't going to school, but I also know that you are going to that boyfriend-of-yours, Ryan's, house. I just thought that you might want your clothes all ready. I would suggest you get ready now," she said, glancing over at my clock, "it's already 10 past 11."

I nodded and thanked her as she left. Before she closed the door behind her, she walked over to me and placed a light kiss on the top of my head. I looked up at her, surprise and confusion evident on my face. Her hand reached up to cup my cheek, smiling affectionately. "You're special, Magnus. If something is ever bothering you, just tell me, alright?" she asked, stroking back a few loose strands of my hair. I felt my heart constrict at her words, feeling every bit of truth in that statement. It had been so long since I last heard that. Well, from a girl at least.

I nodded my head, lacing my fingers into hers briefly before placing my lips on her knuckles. "I know," I whispered, never looking up into her eyes. She sighed softly, taking back her hand, and left my room quietly. My heartbeat slowed down a bit, the warm feeling that I had with Molly faded as I remembered where I was. I exhaled a breath before pushing myself off of the mattress. The sooner I got dressed, the sooner I could leave this house.

* * *

I now stood in front of my floor-length mirror, admiring my outfit. Molly was actually quite fashionable. All it needed was the traditional glitter and a spikey bracelet to top it off and all was well. One of the sleeves to my purple graphic tee slid down my arm, showing off the tanned skin of my shoulder. I smiled and winked at myself before slipping my phone into the back pocket of my tight, white skinny jeans. I had lightly spiked my hair in a ray on the back of my head; the rest was left to hang loosely around my face. My bangs swooped down to cover my lightly lined eyes, a bit of glitter dusted onto the lid.

I checked myself out one last time, blowing one last kiss to myself before I twirled around. I closed the door behind me, twisting the key in the keyhole to lock it. I glanced back up at the door, running my fingers down the long, shallow cuts running down the front of it. Memories of pain and hurt rushed back into my head as I gazed at the grooves. I ripped my hand back from the door, turned away quickly, and made my way swiftly down the steps. Molly looked up from her prior position of dusting the hallway table. "Magnus, you look wonderful as usual," she smiled at warmly at me. Nodding once, I smiled back.

"But, of course! What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't dress up for my lovely boyfriend," I dropped a teasing wink at her, making my way slowly to the door. "I'll be back before Father gets home," I told her seriously. She gave me a curt nod before turning back to her cleaning.

I pushed open the door, letting the cool air and sunlight rush to me. I took a quick breath, trying to wake myself up a bit more, before I made my way over to my baby. There she rested, the bright green paint reflecting brightly in the sunlight. She never ceased to amaze me…

But, what did scare me was why I liked this car so much. I'm not a huge "car-freak" or anything, never really was. I suppose this car just held a soft spot in my heart.

I turned the key, igniting the engine. Biting my lip, I put it in "drive" and pressed lightly down on the gas pedal.

* * *

Ryan's house was big or special, not like how Alec's was. It was just this small Country home with all the usual quirks to it. It seemed like a sort of fitting home for him; simple and cute on the outside, but completely unexpected on the inside.

Ryan pushed open the screen door, waving his hand towards me, gesturing for me to come in. Smiling, I slammed my door shut and made my way over to the porch. The light that hung loosely over it was blinking, desperate for a new bulb—or better yet—a new light entirely.

Shaking my head, I stepped into the house that Ryan called his. The walls were all darks colors: black, navy blue, dark purple, etc. The couch he was now sitting on was long, dark like the rest of the room, but fairly comfortable. He smiled sweetly up at me, his little dimples showing themselves as I sat down next to him. I felt his hand rest on my knee as he leaned in for a kiss. Smirking, I leaned forward to meet him halfway. Our lips touched briefly, nothing more than a small kiss. It was enjoyable, nonetheless.

When we pulled back, his thumb grazed across my cheek. Another smile crossed my lips, but was soon fading away as the memories started to flood in. Why were they coming again? Why so often? I didn't have the answers, but I couldn't help it. Images of what a simple touch like that had led to. Suddenly, my cheek started to sting. I gasped; my hand flying to the stinging. Memories continued to flash across my mind, bringing back unwanted pain and sorrow.

That's when it came out. I had no control, none at all. It just slipped past my lips, nothing to cushion it at all. "I kissed Alec yesterday," and that's how he found out. Everything went deadly silent, not even the sound of us exhaling could be heard—if we were even doing _that_.

My gaze flickered to Ryan, but faltered back to my lap. Pain, confusion, anger, and jealousy were all present on his face. I really wished I hadn't said it like that. I knew I had to, but not like that! I would have facepalmed had it not been for the stinging in my cheek returning—only this time, it was much more real. I cupped my cheek, pain radiating throughout my entire face.

I looked up at Ryan to see him standing up, fists shaking. He was _pissed_ even more than I had ever seen him before. I opened my mouth, most likely in efforts to explain everything. I never got to, really. So many things happened at once.

I tried to explain, Ryan's hand landed across my face again in a fist this time, and Jace busted through the door. Blood trickled down the side of my face, most likely from my nose, as Ryan and Jace started to fight. I couldn't do anything but just lay there, motionless and completely overcome with pain—physical and emotional. My hand itched towards my phone, perhaps to call Molly for help, when a pair of warm hands covered mine. "No, it is okay," the voice whispered softly. "I'm here Magnus, it is okay."

My head turned to the side and had just caught sight of long, black bangs hanging in front of dazzling blue eyes. "A-Alec?" I managed to croak out. He let out a relieved breath, nodding. Tears collected at the corner of his eyes, but he just wiped them away with the heel of his hand.

With his help, I managed to sit up. Jace was leaning over Ryan, pinning his hands behind his back. I coughed, letting Jace know that I was sitting up. He turned his head, golden curls falling into his eyes. A thin layer of sweat covered his forehead causing some of the strands to stick to his skin. "It's okay, Magnus," he breathed out, never releasing his hold on Ryan. "He won't hit you ever again." Jace then placed his bum onto Ryan's back, causing the boy underneath him to let out a gust of air. I heard him grumble something, but none of us really cared at the moment.

Alec rubbed my back soothingly. This was so weird to me…I was never the one who was comforted, always the one comforting. Usually, it was with Alec. Now, the roles were switched. I felt completely helpless, utterly lost and upset. "Ryan, why did you do that? Why did you always do that when we were alone?"

Alec took a sharp breath, but never spoke. Ryan, his normally soft, warm, brown eyes, glared coldly at me. An evil smirk crossed his lips, causing me to grimace. "Why indeed?"

"You don't even fucking know!?" Alec shouted at him, snarling at the other boy. Ryan just shrugged and looked away from us.

I shook my head slowly back and forth. What had come over me? Why did I start to date him again? Hell, the better question is why I didn't leave when he started adding to my list of people who caused me pain. Alec took my hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly. I looked over at him, nodding my head at him before turning back to Ryan. "I don't know why I wanted to date you anymore…why did I? Was it that I felt you would be able to ease my pain at home?" For the second time that day, the words slipped out. Alec gasped, swinging his head to gaze at me. My eyes closed slowly, trying to will away all of the bad luck I have been experiencing. Alec bit his lip nervously, but he didn't ask any questions.

"Come on, Magnus and Alec," Jace said, getting up off of Ryan, "you guys take Magnus's car while I take care of…_him_," Jace snarled the last word, gesturing down to Ryan with his head. Alec nodded, wrapping his arms protectively around my shoulders. We struggled, but we made our way over to my car.

Alec had to reach into my front pockets for the keys, but I didn't object. "Are you taking me home?" I asked him quietly as he eased me into the passenger's side. He shook his head, held up his finger, and slammed the door close. Everything was quiet for a few seconds before Alec ripped open the driver's door.

"Uhmm, no I'm not going to take you home," he shoved the key into the ignition. "You can stay at my house during the holiday and as long as you need to," he turned his head to me slightly, saying the words slowly and softly. I nodded, telling him I understood.

I leaned my head against the cool glass. My eyes slipped shut, sleep fighting to overcome my body. Why had this day been so fucking _awful_!? I bit my lip, trying to hold back a whimper. "Oh!" I suddenly sat bolt up. "Someone needs to tell Molly!"

"Already did, she knows that you won't be home for a while," he nodded his head to the trunk of the car. "She packed you some clothes, make-up, glitter, shoes, hair products, etc." I let a sigh pass my lips as I leaned my head back against the window. My eyes slipped shut, and this time, I didn't fight off sleep.

**That wasn't a cliff-hanger, right? :D Well, I shouldn't really smile about that. These last two chapters have been really angsty. :/ No matter, we'll move on. :) Sorry about Magnus…I feel bad. D': But, he has Allie-Bear so… Next chapter may or may not be angsty. I write as I go, so I have no idea. :p We'll see soon enough! **

**Review? :3**

**Lots of love,**

**Charlotte**


	7. Chapter 7

**I come bearing gifts! It is a new chapter, all nicely written, for my favorite readers. How are you? Well, I would assume and hope. Well, I don't really have much to say besides that I am an awful writer and… I have updating issues. Oops... Well, that is in the past (and the future… T-T) and now you all have a chapter! :D Let us begin!**

**Song: Wonderful – Adam Lambert (He breaks my heart…. That bitch son of a bitch! Dx)**

**P.S. Magnus might be a little bit too lovey-dovey towards Alec in this chapter and for the rest of eternity… I just love how adorable Alec is when he is tired. *squeal* So, please do not spam me with complaints on that… I try my hardest to drag it out, but my life sucks. *cries in a corner***

The last thing I remembered was the cool touch of the window against my cheek as I fell asleep. Now that I was slightly more awake, I could faintly register the soft feeling of fabric. My eyes slowly opened themselves, focusing in on the room around me. It wasn't mine, that's all I knew. The bookcase contained several poetry books, fantasy novels, and the guilty pleasure of Twilight. A small smile crossed my tired lips. Alec had all of those books in his bookcase.

Alec.

Alec.

Books.

Wait…

I sat up, in what I soon realized was a bed, and looked around. The walls were had the same shade of dark blue with splatters of black and purple—even some bright colors. The white curtains were drawn tightly across the window, shielding out the setting sun's rays. My eyes fell down to the desk resting below it. The laptop. My heart skipped a beat in that moment. What was happening!? How did I get into Alec's room? Where was Alec?

As if on cue, the bed shifted slightly. I looked to my left and there he was, his hair splayed across the pillow in a black halo. He still had on his sneakers. Oh, he must have been so tired…

Biting my lip, I lightly lifted the blankets up, and tried to sneak out of the bed. But, alas, the bed shifted horribly so. And, those beautiful blue eyes snapped open. They were still glazed over from sleep—he was probably in a daze. "What?" Alec rubbed his eyes and looked over at me. Blinking away sleep, he smiled weakly at me. "Hi Magnus," he whispered.

What can I say? I have a soft spot for that adorable ball of emo boy when he is tired. I smiled back twice as strong and laid back down. "Hello Alec," I whispered back. A quick yawn, an eye rub or two, and he looked back at me. "Tired?" I asked.

He nodded and nuzzled his head into the pillow. "Yeah… Sorry I'm no fun when I'm like this." He shrugged and opened one eye. We stared at each other for a minute in complete silence before the day's earlier events flashed through both of our heads. I cringed and looked down, and Alec just scowled at the wall. "Magnus?"

The voice came out as if it was a question. I peeked out from behind my hands, my hair falling into my hair. (Note to self: Fix that later…) Alec was leaning up on his elbow so that he was hovering over me. His eyebrows were scrunched up in thought. I raised my own eyebrow at him. "Yes Alec?"

"Well… I just want you to know that… What happened…" I could see that he was struggling with the words. A small chuckle escaped my lips.

"Alec, darling, I know." He looked up at me, a light blush coloring his pale cheeks. "Thanks, by the way." Alec smiled, blushed some more, and nodded. "Come 'ere!" I pulled him into a warm and squishy hug, pressing our cheeks together. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me. Turning his head, he placed a light kiss to my cheek.

I giggled and kissed his cheek. "What are you two? Girls who just found out that you can kiss your best friend's cheek?" A snide and sarcastic voice said from doorway. Alec blushed madly, but just glared at Jace. Said boy smirked evilly and backed away from the room. We could hear his annoying laugh as he strode down the hall, ended by the slamming of the door.

Huffing out, Alec looked down at his lap. Some bits of his hair stuck up, making small spikes here and there. Being the OCD person I am, I smoothed down his hair. His shoulders tensed slightly, but he eventually relaxed some. Funny how some blondes can ruin a moment…

"Sorry," I said lowly, letting my hand slip into my own lap. I bit my lip, something I didn't do very often. Alec looked up and shrugged.

"No, no need to apologize," he said. "Jace is the one who made me mad." Another shrug and he fell into silence. Something was bothering this boy, but I couldn't tell what…

Despite my concern for the boy, I had to shrug it off. Perhaps he was still just tense from earlier today. "Well, come on," I grabbed his hand and tugged slightly. "I'm hungry!"

"Perhaps it is time to eat… Hope Isabelle didn't cook."

_That's my Alec..._

* * *

The hallways always seemed big to me. True, I wasn't one to live in a two-bedroom apartment, but Alec's house was far superior to mine. But, that wasn't what Alec really wanted. He would always play down the cost of the house. "Oh, that was way overpriced and it's useless." "No, that doesn't matter, really." So on and so forth… It was quite humorous, actually.

This time was no exception. As we made our way past the crystal chandler, he wrung his hands nervously and went on to explain how it was probably just plastic. I rolled my eyes and smirked. Never fails to downplay his wealth.

The kitchen wasn't too far away from Alec's room, so we turned into the large room in a matter of a few minutes. The walls were pristine and sparkling white. That's good—that means Isabelle hasn't been in here for quite some time. There was no food all cooked. So, we just had to make it ourselves.

Growing up, I watched my mother cook in the kitchen a lot—every night, as a matter of fact. She would cook the best food in the world. As she did so, she would explain what she was doing, taking the time to show me how to do certain procedures such as cutting the onions rapidly or mixing the eggs with the flour thoroughly. I was never old enough to cook by myself when she was…around…but, I have to admit I did a pretty good job cooking dinner for myself before Molly came to work for us. Alec would always drag me over to his house to cook whenever Isabelle made dinner.

Now was no exception. Alec just grabbed the ingredients for me and stepped out of the way. I was exceptionally good at beef stew. From what I could see, that was what Alec wanted me to make. So I did.

I grabbed the meat and began to chop.

* * *

**Alec's point of view – **

Magnus was cooking dinner, and what was I doing? Oh, nothing really, just being an idiot and staring directly at Magnus's ass. Magnus had to call my name several times before I even looked over. "Huh?" I said lamely.

He laughed and shook his head. "Can you hand me the oregano? I can't reach it from here and I don't want to drip all over the floor," he explained. Nodding, I shuffled over to the spice shelf and grabbed the oregano for him. Magnus smiled at me, and turned back to his work.

I am such a failure, I swear. Sighing, I sat back down on the stool. Luckily, I always leave my sketchbook down on the kitchen counter. I grabbed the book and a pencil. Not really thinking about what I was going to sketch, I just started. The feeling of my hand using a pencil against the paper was amazing. I really missed drawing…

I did, however, almost have a heart attack when I felt Magnus place his hand on my hip, scotching my aside. "What the—"

"Is this supposed to be me?" I swallowed thickly and looked down at the sketch. So it was… I glanced quickly up at him, his face completely emotionless.

Squirming in my seat, I nodded and tucked my hands between my thighs nervously. Magnus grinned and looked at the sketch again.

"I really like it, Alec," he looked back at me, ruffling my hair slightly. "Though, I don't like me with my hair down as much as I do with it up." He dropped me a wink and sashayed back to the stew.

* * *

**Back to normal world – **

Alec seemed pretty pleased with the stew. As was I. Though, I never thought it was as good as my mother's till now. Maybe Alec just makes me feel better about my cooking since he seems to enjoy it so much. I had to laugh inwardly at that. It just amused me.

Alec smiled at me and rubbed his eyes. "Time to go to sleep!" He smirked and raced up the stairs. _Not on my watch, bitch…_ I took the steps two at a time and swerved around the corner. Alec was only a few strides ahead of me, and it would be easy to catch up with my long legs and all…

Alec made the mistake of looking back. He tripped. I laughed. "That's what you get!" I yelled over my shoulder and swung into his room, slamming the door shut right as he was about to enter.

"GODDAMNIT MAGNUS! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" He yelled, pounding at the door. I snickered and opened the door a peek. Despite his yelling, Alec was smirking. Rolling his eyes, he pushed open the door.

We sat down on the bed and yawned. "You're right… It is time for bed." Alec nodded and untied his shoes. Shoving a pillow on my face, he slipped off his shirt and pants. When he grabbed the pillow again, he wore a black wife-beater and baggy white pajama pants.

"You're bags are over there." Alec pointed to his closet. Getting up, I made a show of swishing my hips back and forth. I knew for a fact that no one could resist these hips.

I pulled out a pair of black silk pants. Alec has his hands over his eyes so I just stripped…everything.

I pulled his hands away from his face, smiling at the sight of his blue eyes. "Okay, we're all ready," he said. Crawling over to the furthest left side of the bed, Alec snuggled under the blankets. I followed suit. Closing my eyes, I drifted off to sleep.

**(Here is the link to Alec's sketch: browse. deviantart ?qh=§ion;=&global=1&q=Magnus+Bane#/d4qg49v **** Just remove the spaces) Didn't the last chapter end like that? Anyways… Sorry for the shortness… I know this chapter wasn't very good, but… *shrug* Whattya gonna do? Anyways, since this was short and the way for this sad excuse of a chapter was way too long, here is a sneak peek of what I plan on happening later…**

_ Alec leaned his head back, allowing me access to that pale neck. My tongue lapped at the bends and curves. A string of moans and tugs at my hair came from the pale boy resting on my lap. He sighed and connected our lips back together. Our tongues danced together, the feeling of it just washing over us. _

**Yeah…. Hope you're excited. ;D **

**You know the drill! Review, you beautiful and wonderful whores. :')**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! I am nit really motivated to do anything besides listen to Black Veil Brides and shit... Yeah. :P Anyways, I thought I should give you some sexy sneak previews. ;) If you are against this... Don't read this then. :) I still love you. Except if you hate this story, Adam Lambert, and cats. Then I hate you. -_- Random, I apologize. So, on with the previews**!

**Song: Strut - Adam Lambert**

_Alec let out a strangled gasp. His whole body shivered underneath me, sending triangles throughout my whole body. A small moan escaped my lips as I dragged my tongue down his chest. His fingers tangled into my hair as I dragged my fingers down his back, goosebumps trailing after._

_His head rolled back, a loud moan echoing out. I slowly rubbed our hips together, making the sensation ten times greater._

_Alec's fingernails dug into my back as I slammed my hips inwards. I attached my lips to his pale neck. My hips rose and fell over and over. Alec shivered and let out a weak sound. I smirked, rubbing my hands against his thighs._

_His hands squeezed my shoulder tightly as I slammed one last time into him-his breath hitching slightly._

**...Yeah, that is totally happening. *nosebleed* I hope that holds you all over until the next update! :D **  
**Lots of love,**  
**Charlotte**


End file.
